


Blanket Hog

by Ellsey



Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [37]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Being in a relationship with Fitz and Jemma has some ups and downs
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087433
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Blanket Hog

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for Feb 6

“Ugh, Fitz, you’re hogging the blanket.”

“Daisy, it’s not me! It’s Jemma.”

“I told you two this blanket would not be big enough for three people.”

“Ok, ok,” Daisy soothed. “I think I’ve got a good solution. You two are just going to have to get closer to me.”

“Sounds like a good plan,” Jemma agreed as she cuddled Daisy.

Fitz narrowed his eyes. “Sounds like that was your plan all along,” he grumbled, but he curled around Daisy anyway.

Being in a relationship with both of them was new ground, but for now Daisy thought it was absolute bliss.


End file.
